Ending to The Lady or the Tiger?
by Bill the Pony2
Summary: Summery of The Lady or the Tiger included for people who have not read the story. This is what I think happened at the end. Please Read! EDIT: I wrote this when I was in the 7th grade. I don't expect you to like it...and if you don't, I could care less.


****

The Ending to: "The Lady or the Tiger?"

Author note: This story is an ending to a very short story called "The Lady or the Tiger?".

For those who have never read "The Lady or the Tiger?", it is about a king who is very odd. He likes torture and he builds a large arena that he uses to punish the guilty and reward the innocent. In this arena there are two doors. Behind one door is a hungry tiger and behind the other is a beautiful lady. When someone opens the door to the lady, they get to marry her. When they open the door to the tiger, they die a very horrible death, as you can guess. Well, the king's daughter falls in love with a servant, but the king does not approve of this so he puts the princess's lover in the arena. It never tells you what door he chooses just that the princess motioned to the right door with her hand. So here is who I think happened at the end of the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lady or the Tiger" but I do own this story. I do not plain to make profit over this story. It is written for the sheer entertainment of readers like you. Thank you.

Ó2003-2004 Bill the Pony 2 

I always wanted to make a copy write! Now on with the show!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The princess watched in horror as her love opened the door. Had she made the right decision? The lady walked out and joy spread across her lover's face. The princess clenched her fist trying to control her anger. So many thoughts were going through her head. So many thoughts she could not contain. Her breathing became heavy behind clenched teeth as her anger grew. 

"Are you all right my dear?" Asked the king who had become alarmed by her sudden change in behavior. 

"Fine, father, I am fine." She told the king trying to look calm, but inside a war of rage was brewing.

The priest walked out into the arena with his bible and began the ceremony. The princess stared on as she watched her sweet heart marry this woman that she absolutely disgusted. As the wedding was coming to an end, the princesses anger was at it's all time high. Unable to take it any longer, the princess stormed off of their balcony and through the halls, unsheathing her small blade that hung at her thigh to symbolize royalty. She raced through the halls, willing to cut down anyone that was to stand in her way. She reached the courtyard that was outside of the arena to await the new couple.

The lady and the princess's lover kissed and made their way to the courtyard. There was a large crowd of people awaiting them as soon as they arrived, and among the crowd, was the princess. 

The princess approached the new couple. 

"He is mine!" The princess shouted to the Lady. 

"If he is yours, then why am _I_ the one married to him?" The lady said to the princess with a hint of snootiness in her voice. 

Without a second thought, the princess thrust her blade at the beautiful lady. The lady gave out a cry and crumpled to the ground, and her new husband caught her. 

"What have you done?" He said trying to fight back a sob. 

The princess was angered further when he showed that he cared for the lady. Blinded by her jealousy and anger, she brought her blade down upon him as well. Many gasps of horror arose from the crowed. The princess stared at her lover who lay dying in a growing pool of blood. 

"What have I done?" She whispered. 

Unable to take the gilt and pain of killing her lover, she brought her own blade to her heart as her father made his way through the crowed. The last thing the princess saw was the look of utter horror, loss, and shame on her father's face, and even maybe.... a smirk? Then she fell into darkness forever more.

By Bill the Pony II

So, did ye like?? Please review!! It would make me very happy!! 


End file.
